


What If

by Rainii93



Series: KurooXTsukki gone country [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, cursing, proposal, sort of a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainii93/pseuds/Rainii93
Summary: Well over two years after meeting at the bar, Tetsuro asks Kei to marry him. However, Kei has a couple questions...





	

**Author's Note:**

> First off, big thanks to my wonderful friend Airyanya for doing the betaing. Can't think of anyone else who'd fix my screw ups.
> 
> Any how, here's another cheesy fic inspired by country music. Probably should find a new genre to listen to.
> 
> Song: What if - Kane Brown.

“I thought you quit?”

Tetsuro took a break from his cigarette and turned to look at Kei, who was leaning against the door frame drying his hair.

He gave a half-hearted smile, took one last drag, and rubbed the rest of it against the railing. “Well,” he started as he blew out the smoke, “I only sort of quit. I don’t smoke as much as before.” He knew Kei wouldn’t care for excuses; he hated the taste and smell of cigarettes. “I’ll go brush my teeth.”

The blond gave him a knowing look and wrapped the towel around his neck. “You only smoke when something is bothering you.”

“Ah, you know me so well.” 

Tetsuro tossed the remainder of the cigarette onto the ash tray that sat on the patio table, and as he walked back inside, he lifted Kei’s glasses to leave a quick kiss just below his eye. “Sometimes I think you’re just a little _too_ perceptive.”

“You hide shit, so of course I’m perceptive.”

“Save it for the court,” he laughed before disappearing into the hallway towards the bathroom.

True to his word, Tetsuro began brushing his teeth. As he scrubbed away, he laughed to himself, thinking his teeth were probably only as white as they were because of Kei not wanting to kiss him with smoke breath. When he bent down to spit out the paste, instead of smelling peppermint, he caught scent of Kei’s shampoo.

He glanced behind himself to see if his boyfriend was hovering again, but he wasn’t. He shrugged it off, assuming that there must still be some remnants left over from his earlier bath. Tetsuro picked the bottle up from its spot near the shower and read over the label before setting it back down with a faint smile.

After meeting a couple years prior at the bar, it hadn’t taken them long to officially start dating, but it had only been six months since Kei agreed to move in. Not that he had been reluctant; Kei just preferred taking his time with his choices. Tetsuro was thankful he ended up saying yes; there wasn’t anything he was willing to trade their time together for.

Walking back into the living room, he could hear his boyfriend in the kitchen making something. Strolling over to see what was going on, he leaned against the door frame and watched as Kei washed some dishes while waiting for the kettle to finish boiling. After not being immediately noticed, he turned and headed to the couch so he could lie down.

Kei hadn’t been wrong earlier when he pointed out something was bothering Tetsuro. Normally the two would talk things out before he picked up his cigarettes, but he didn’t know exactly how to approach this particular topic. 

A few nights earlier, Tetsuro had taken the leap and asked Kei to marry him, which was a choice he still stood by. It had been a quiet night at home with them cuddled up on the couch, Kei using his lap as a pillow while they watched a movie. When it cut to a commercial, Tetsuro pulled out the ring he’d been hiding and simply sat it on the other’s chest. It’d taken the blond a brief moment to process what had happened before he sat up, ring in hand, and looked at him, waiting for an explanation. Not that he needed one, really.

Tetsuro had sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair as he turned to face Kei straight on. “It’s pretty simple. I’ve loved you since that night at the bar, and sharing this apartment together is one of the best choices I feel like we’ve made. If only we had made it sooner.” He then reached out, grabbed the ring, and slipped it onto Kei’s finger, smiling when he realized it was a perfect fit. “I want to keep making choices and sharing shit with you.”

Kei looked down at his hand, staring at the ring. “Mr. Romantic, aren’t you?”

“Well, I knew if I made a bigger scene than this, you probably would’ve decked me and said no instantly.”

“Good call.”

They fell silent after that. It took a bit out of Tetsuro not to say anything, but he knew Kei was in the middle of formulating some kind of response. All he could do was sit and wait for whatever the answer would be, although he had a feeling he knew what it was.

“Can you give me some time?” Kei asked.

_‘Called it.’_

Tetsuro leaned forward, pulling his lover’s face closer to his. “Don’t feel bad, and don’t try and deny that you feel bad. I can read you well enough.” Kei sneered at the comment, making him laugh. “I know you like to think shit through, and I can wait. I won’t be happy if you’re not happy, so do what feels right, ‘kay?”

Kei nodded and leaned in for a kiss. Naturally, it lead to more than a kiss, and the movie went on forgotten.

The kettle began whistling then, pulling Tetsuro out of his thoughts, and even though he couldn’t see over the back of the couch, he turned his head in the direction of the sound. 

He sighed, hoping Kei couldn’t hear it, and placed his hands over his eyes. He hadn’t been lying when he told him that he understood and to take his time, but it was festering at him. Asking someone to marry you was significantly scarier than asking them to move in with you, and as time ticked by, he feared Kei was using the time to figure out how to say no and dump him.

It annoyed him how well Kei could hide most of his feelings. The morning after the proposal, he treated Tetsuro the same as if nothing had happened. There had been a part of him that had hoped that a night’s rest would have been enough time for Kei to tell him yes. 

Obviously that hadn’t been the case, and now Tetsuro was left to worry. When it had come to them moving in together, it had taken Kei just over a week to give him an answer, but unlike now, they had used that week to talk about plans and go over the “what if”s. Them not talking about the proposal at all was leaving him frustrated, yet he couldn’t bring himself to mention the topic out of fear of pressuring the other male.

As he stewed in his thoughts, eyes still covered, Tetsuro felt weight on his lower abdomen. He pulled his knees up, knowing it was his boyfriend sitting on his stomach and that he’d want to use his legs as a backrest.

“Talk,” Kei ordered.

Sighing, he moved his hand from covering his eyes to instead cover his whole face – not to hide, but to buy himself more time. “Do I have to?”

“Yes, you’re starting to piss me off. I’m only perspective, not psychic.”

Tetsuro laughed at the snarky comment, but before he could move his own hands, Kei was doing it for him, pinning them down to the couch.

“Oh, dominate Kei is pretty hot,” he grinned. “Treat me gently, master.”

He was the only one to find that funny.

Tetsuro sighed again. “How honest do you want me to be?”

“Completely, stupid.”

“Normally you talk to me about shit so we can work it out together, and I get that this is bigger than anything else that’s come up, but you shutting me out is driving me nuts.”

Kei nodded and reached down for his tea, blowing on the mug as he spoke. “I’m just going through all of the “what if”s. It’s nothing special.”

“Get up a sec,” Tetsuro requested, and when the other obliged, he used the chance to rest his back against the armrest of the couch before pulling Kei back into his earlier position. “Okay, now that dominate Kei is gone.” He earned a flick to the forehead, causing him to wince before continuing. “I was joking. Anyways, normally we go over the “what if”s together, so it’s weird not do that when this is probably the biggest decision we’ll make together.”

 

“You sure you want to?” Kei asked apprehensively.

“No,” he replied as he rolled his eyes. “I enjoy worrying over our future in silence.”

“I knew that and was just being considerate.” 

He chose not to say anything at that point. He had already said what he needed to, so now it was his boyfriend’s turn.

Silence consumed them again, and Tetsuro turned his head to look out the window. He couldn’t help but smile when a sliver of the moon peeked out from behind the clouds. For obvious reasons, the moon itself always made him think of Kei, which naturally made him happy. He heard Kei let out a deep breath, so he turned to look his way, assuming he was about to say something.

“Right now,” he started, “I’m thinking about what we would do if I lost my job or you lost yours?”

“We’re already good about saving our money, mostly since we don’t go out and do anything,” he pointed out with a laugh. “That buys us some time, and if we’re going with the scenario that you’re the one to lose your job or quit, then I’ll pick up any shifts I can to help cover expenses. We could also start using coupons more.”

Kei snorted and sipped his drink. “I can picture you now, sitting on the ground and mapping out which stores have the best sales while totaling up savings with pages of ads spread around you.”

Tetsuro took a moment to imagine it as well. “I’d do it too, I’m sure, but I would totally drag you into it as well.”

“Yup. Okay, next one: health. We’re both fairly healthy, but what would we do if one of us came down with some disease? Are you really going to want to take care of some bedridden spouse who can’t do shit for themselves?”

This time it was Tetsuro’s turn to snort. “Are you conveniently forgetting that after only dating for a couple months, you broke your ankle during a volleyball match and then came down with the flu a week later? That was our first Christmas together; all of our plans were ruined and you were more of a pain in the ass than usual, but it didn’t change anything. If I was going to tap out because of health stuff, I would have done it then. Plus, I’m not exactly Mr. Perfect when it comes to health, I catch colds a little too often, but you still take care of me each time.”

“You always end up pouting and bitching because I won’t kiss you, though.”

“When don’t I do that?”

Kei made a gesture that read “that’s true” before moving onto the next topic. Some of them were practical, like he had suggested, but then there were a few which were just flat out stupid in Tetsuro’s opinion. It worked for them, though; talking like this was all the peace of mind he needed even if he still didn’t get an answer for another week or two.

Nearly half an hour had passed, and Tetsuro was sure that they were running out of situations. However, Kei then asked what they would do if a tsunami hit, wondering if they would get along and survive without killing each other.

“Oh, for the love of God,” he groaned. “Are you seriously thinking about survival shit?” Without making him move, Tetsuro scooted himself into even more of an upright position. “I’m not going to go over that kind of crap. I’m fine with making some kind of plan to survive natural disasters, because at some point we’ll have to go through them regardless if we’re married or not, but this is getting ridiculous. You might as well be asking me what we will do if the sky falls, or if the sun stops burning.”

Kei hid behind his tea mug as he took a long sip, virtually acknowledging how ridiculous he was being. It then dawned on Tetsuro what he was doing. He was avoiding what he actually wanted to bring up. 

“What is it?” Tetsuro demanded.

“What if I leave you? If I find somebody else and decide I don’t need you?”

“Damn.” 

He sat the mug down on Tetsuro’s stomach and idly played with the handle. “I’ve dated before and none of the relationships lasted as long as ours, so I know I’m over-thinking this, but seriously, Tetsuro. What if I fuck this up? I’m an asshole ninety percent of the time, but that’s mostly me just fucking around. But what if I say something one day that’s too low of a blow? Or what if I’m the one asking for a divorce because I _think_ I found someone better than you? What if I hurt you and leave you with a broken heart?” Kei looked up from his mug, straight at him, waiting for a response.

While Tetsuro found this to be one of the easier questions to answer, it was difficult finding the right words. Regardless of what he would say, there was a high chance Kei would leave him or hurt him. Hearts could change, unfortunately. However, that didn’t really faze Tetsuro. 

“Fair enough, but what if I was made for you and you were made for me? What if this is it and we were meant to be? Obviously neither of us are a couple of fools trying to play some game.” He pulled Kei close to him, careful to move the tea before it spilled. “What if, when you’re worrying over this, I pull you close, lean in, and kiss you? You gotta know that during that night at the bar, I knew immediately that I wanted that to be our last first kiss, and I have a hard time believing that you didn’t feel the same way. You are the one who came running back, after all.”

Kei shot him a flustered glare, and it took a toll on him to do nothing more than smile. After they had finished kissing that night at the bar and were exchanging numbers, Kei had paused and threatened him to never speak of what had happened. For the most part, Tetsuro had kept his promise when they were in public, but every now and then when they were alone, he would mention it randomly. Kei had a lot of pride, so it was fun to get him riled up.

Tetsuro reached up to run a hand through his lover’s hair and lightly grabbed a fistful. “Here’s the thing, we can worry about the “what if”s ‘til the world stops turning, you know that. However, I’ll never leave them unanswered. We’re obviously going to have a ton of fights, and you’ll probably kick me out of the house _at least_ once a month, but we can work through that. We always have; name one fight we still haven’t recovered from.” 

“When you brought home frozen chicken last month when I asked for beef broth.”

He rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

“Hey, you said-”

Not wanting to going down the path of stupid arguments, he pulled him in for a quick kiss. Somehow that trick still had an effect on Kei.

“You’ve got to stop doing that.”

“We’ll workshop it,” Tetsuro laughed, “but look, I’m not asking to marry you because I’m looking for some picture perfect marriage. I simply want to be with you, and that’s that, snide comments and all.”

Kei let out a small laugh and scooted himself down a bit so he could rest his head on Tetsuro’s shoulder. To a degree, it bothered Tetsuro that he didn’t get at least a “me too” in return, but like before, he bit his tongue and waited. There was no point in forcing an answer out of the other.

After a few minutes of cuddling, Tetsuro glanced at the clock and sighed. “We need to get to bed. We’re supposed to meet everyone in the morning.”

“I don’t feel like moving; stay put, you’re comfortable.”

To make a point, he tilted his neck to the side, forcing it to pop. “But I’m not. You can lie like this in bed. We both need a good night’s rest if we’re even going to think about dealing with Hinata.”

“I’ve already figured out how to get us out of tomorrow,” Kei grumbled.

And while he probably did have an excuse, the couch was still killing Tetsuro’s lower back and neck, and he wanted to climb into their bed before he got the itch for another cigarette. It took some effort, but he eventually got Kei to agree, and they made their way to their room after checking that all of the lights were off and the door was locked.

“I need to brush my teeth, so go to bed first,” Kei said with a quick kiss.

Tetsuro nodded and let out a yawn. He hadn’t realized just how exhausted he was until that exact moment. After he plugged his cellphone into its charger and making sure that his alarm was set, he laid down and was out before he knew it. Vaguely, he heard Kei come in and make a comment about how he should have made him stay up, but he was too sleepy to give a shit and was out like a light.

_________________

 

Morning came far too early in Tetsuro’s opinion as the sound of his alarm pulled him out of sleep. With his face still buried in the pillow, he reached his right arm out and grabbed his phone, smashing all of the buttons until it finally shut off. It took a few more seconds for him to turn over to see if he had any missed messages.

He started in confusion at the amount that had come in, most of them not making that much sense. It took a second for him to process that he had been pulled into a group message. After scrolling a bit, he started at the confusing first message in his notifications.

“Slut?” he read Bokuto’s message out loud.

_‘The fuck is he going on about now?’_

Quickly, he typed in his passcode and scrolled to the top to see a picture of a pair of hands next to each other. It took him another moment to realize it was his own and Kei’s hands, their left hands specifically, both of which had rings on them.

Below the picture, Kei had written, **We’re a little busy and won’t make it in the morning.**

Not giving a damn where his phone landed, Tetsuro tossed it to the side and looked at the gold band on his ring finger. _‘When in the fuck did he put this on me?’_ he thought to himself before recalling his vague memory of Kei talking to him the night before.

“God dammit, you little shit,” he said rather loudly before pouncing on Kei who began laughing.

“Told you I had already figured out how to get us out of today’s event,” Kei said while still laughing, rubbing at his eyes and cursing that his sides hurt.

Tetsuro pushed his fiancée onto his back and sat on him. “Why can’t you just be a normal fucking human being and tell me yes?” He wasn’t really all that mad. Frustrated, sure, and down a few cigarettes, but none of that outweighed the fact that Kei said yes.

“Clearly, you don’t listen. I told you I was being considerate of the fact you like to panic over our future.”

“Worry, the word I used was worry.”

“Same difference,” he laughed again.

Rolling his eyes, Tetsuro leaned down to silence Kei in the best way he knew how. Without a moment’s hesitation, he slid a hand under Kei’s shirt and started to remove it.

“Hey,” Tetsuro said between kisses, “What if I go and change your name?”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there it is! Hope you enjoyed it even a little! Excuse some of the cheesy dialogue, I was determined to use several parts of the song.
> 
> I'm about 90% sure this is it for these two and this exact story line. :) But let me know what you thought, nonetheless.


End file.
